The invention relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for plating a conductive material to a conductive feature in or on a substrate. More particularly, the present invention concerns electroplating metal to fill submicron structures formed in a substrate. The present invention also relates to the metal filled submicron structures.
In the production of microelectronic devices, metal may be plated in and on semiconductor structures for a variety of purposes. The metal may be deposited to form vias and/or conductive lines, such as wiring structures. Typically, metal is plated in cells or reservoirs that hold a plating solution that includes at least one metal and/or alloy to be plated on the substrate.
The present invention provides a process for plating metal in submicron structures. The process includes depositing a seedlayer on surfaces of submicron structures. The seedlayer is annealed at a temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 130xc2x0 C. Metal is plated on a seedlayer.
The present invention also provides a process for plating metal in submicron structures. The process includes depositing a seedlayer on surfaces of submicron structures. Metal is plated on a seedlayer and a plating bath that includes about 130 grams per liter to about 155 grams per liter of sulfuric acid.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a process for forming a semiconductor device structure. The process includes providing a layer of electrically insulating material. Submicron structures are formed in the layer of electrically insulating material. A seedlayer is deposited in the submicron structures. The seedlayer is annealed at a temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 130xc2x0 C. Metal is plated on the seedlayer.
Still further, the present invention provides a process for forming a semiconductor device structure. The process includes providing a layer of electrically insulating material. Submicron structures are formed in the layer of electrically insulating material. A seedlayer is deposited at least in the submicron structures. Metal is plated on the seedlayer in a plating bath that includes about 130 grams per liter to about 155 grams per liter of sulfuric acid.
Further yet, the present invention provides a semiconductor device structure including an electrically insulating material and submicron structures in the electrically insulating material. A copper-containing, annealed, passivated seedlayer is provided on services within the submicron structures. The seedlayer includes about 5 nm to about 20 nm copper oxide and has a resistivity of about 1.9 xcexcxcexa9 centimeter. Metal is arranged on the seedlayer in the submicron structures.
The present invention also provides semiconductor device structures formed according to the above-described processes. According to other aspects, the present invention provides a seedlayer for plating metal in deep submicron structures. The seedlayer includes a copper-containing, annealed, passivated seedlayer including about 5 nm to about 20 nm copper oxide and having a resistivity of about 1.9 xcexcxcexa9/cm.
The present invention also provides a bath for plating metal in submicron structures. The bath includes about 130 grams per liter to about 155 grams per liter of sulfuric acid. The bath also includes at least additive selected from the group consisting of suppressor additives in an amount of about 1 gram per liter to about 10 grams per liter, brightener additives in an amount of about 1 gram per liter to about 10 grams per liter and alkanol in an amount of about 0.1 gram per liter to about 2.0 grams per liter.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.